


To Be Ruled

by BawdryWeirdsley



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Bondage, Boot Worship, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Double Penetration in One Hole, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Humiliation, Kneeling, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Power Exchange, Pre-Loki/Thor, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Time Travel, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BawdryWeirdsley/pseuds/BawdryWeirdsley
Summary: Loki is imprisoned in Asgard after the events of The Avengers, abandoned and resentful. One day a familiar yet entirely changed God of Thunder appears at his cell door. Everything is different about Thor, and yet Loki can't figure out what has so altered his brother or why he has come here to free him.A post-Endgame story, where Thor confronts Loki during his mission to collect the Infinity stone, forcing him to admit his feelings for him before it's too late to act on them.A mix of feels and smut. (Mostly smut.)





	1. The Prisoner

Every inch of the cell was known to him. New books were brought weekly-still more slowly than he read them, but he must take what he was given. The food-finer than that given to the other prisoners-varied day to day, but other than these two concessions to the relentless sameness of his days, his prison did not alter. He’d searched every inch of it for weaknesses mundane or magical, and the only thing he had discovered was that there were no weaknesses.

The minds of his Guards might have provided a lock into which he could insert the key of his will, but the Guards did not know how to speak to him- the Prince turned Prisoner, and had presumably been warned not to besides.

Therefore Loki was surprised when the figure in the corridor paused outside his own cell- Not that he intended to give whatever gawker loitered beyond the enchanted glass walls of his prison the satisfaction of showing his interest. Instead he kept his eyes fixed on the white blank of the ceiling, a rare compound woven from cloud stuff by some long-gone Asgardian spellsmith. If he could find just the right incantation he _ought_ to be able to make it dissolve into rain. But the builder of this cage had been as tricky as they were whimsical, and whatever obscure word he tried the ceiling stubbornly refused to be anything but a ceiling.

The footsteps came closer. Heavy footsteps. A man, and a large one at that. Perhaps a new Guard? The door to the cell slid open.

_Interesting._ Not a Guard after all. He felt wrong. He felt _familiar_ , but familiar in a way that Loki could not place.

The figure spoke. “Brother.”

Loki only barely stopped himself drawing in a sharp breath of surprise. _Thor_. So, his brother had finally deigned to visit him! He kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling, trying to master the pounding of his heart, his mind whirring with the possibilities.

_Escape- he can help me, can be made to help me. But how?_ The answers to such vital questions were maddeningly obscured by the fact of Thor’s presence. _Here, after all this time._

He glanced towards the figure in the cell doorway as casually as he dared to, and this time there was no concealing his gasp of surprise. He sat up on his bed, staring in disbelief.

“Brother, what has happened to you?” He swallowed, mastering himself, trying for his usual amused drawl. “You’ve taken my confinement harder than I could have imagined.”

Thor grinned. “Times have been difficult since last I saw you.”

“So I gather.” He would not gape. Not he, but his eyes came back to Thor again and again. The lithe muscular body was cushioned in fat. The blonde hair hung in ragged locks, and the face was lined and drawn. _And it suits him, somehow. Any other warrior in this state would be laughable. Yet here he is like a wounded lion grown fat as a pampered house cat and still I can’t laugh at him. Norns, must he always be smiled upon by fortune?_

Loki frowned. “Is it you? You look different. And you feel different.” It was true. As his powers had grown Loki’s ability to feel another’s lifespark had become more refined, like a gourmand who had developed the ability to distinguish between fine wines by taste alone. This man certainly _felt_ like Thor, yet there was some tang to him that Loki couldn’t place.

Thor shook his head. “Much has happened to me since...since I last saw you.” He looked around at the cell. “I should have left you here, perhaps.” He winced as though pained by some invisible wound. “Maybe you would have been safe here. Although Ragnarok was always fated. Who knows how the dice would have rolled...this business with time is confusing.”

“Thor, what are you speaking of?” Loki examined his brother. _The eye...something wrong with the eye._

“Let’s not talk here,” said Thor. 

This got Loki’s attention. “You’re setting me free then? Does our father know?”

Thor shook his head. “It doesn’t matter.”

Today was truly a day for surprises. His dutiful brother not care about the opinion of Odin? _Was_ this Thor? It could conceivably be a disguise of some sort. He focused all of his powers on the figure that stood before him searching for the edge of a mask, but it was _him_ , he was sure of it. If there was any being in the multiverse he was painfully, humiliatingly attuned to, it was Thor Odinson. And yet once again there was that peculiar _difference_ that he couldn’t quite read. 

Loki stood up, trying to hide his burning curiosity. “Where are we going? I know a hidden...”

“I have a place,” Thor interrupted him. “We need privacy. But on my terms, Brother.” His expression was unreadable. It infuriated Loki, who was used to being able to read his brother like a well-thumbed book.

“Thor, what’s going on?”

“I’ll tell you, but not here.”

He gestured, and the ceiling dissolved into a shower of raindrops that hung suspended above them like jewels.

Loki’s mouth fell open. “How in the Nine Realms? I’ve been trying for months!” He backed away. “You’re not Thor. Thor has no gift for enchantments.”

“I am a God, brother. A God of thunder, a God of storms.”

Loki licked his lips. “But...”

“You can quarrel with me, or we can leave this place together now. Your choice. I’ve things to do.” Thor chuckled. “Or maybe you could call the Guard? I’ve seldom seen you so pale. Have them save you from me.”

Loki flushed. “I don’t need saving, from you or anyone else. Fine, let’s leave here.”

Thor raised his eyebrows. “Sounds a little like you’re asking me to save you? Are you? A tiny bit?” He held his thumb and forefinger together. “Perhaps this much?”

Since when had Thor made jokes at Loki’s expense? This truly was a baffling day. It was comforting to imagine that it was a dream he was having, but he knew all too well that he was wide awake.

_Yet out of this prison is out of this prison, and I can consider the changes in my Brother once I’m a galaxy away from him._

A pang at that thought, which infuriated and shamed him. How many times did Thor need to teach his heart the same lesson before it learned?

His brother was holding out his hand. Loki approached warily, and was surprised when instead of merely taking his hand, Thor grabbed it, yanking him close so that he half-fell into his side, his arms flying around Thor’s bulk to catch himself from falling.

“Was that necessary? Wait, that weapon is not Mjolnir!”

In reply, Thor merely wrapped his free arm around Loki’s waist, and they were hurtling upwards at such speed that all Loki could do was cling to Thor and try to catch his breath.

His nostrils filled with the scent of ozone and his skin and clothing were misted with droplets of rain. They were rising through cloud- a great slate-grey bank of it, emerging not through the floor of the Palace as Loki had assumed they would, but thousands of feet above Asgard. The land lay below them like a glittering toy, banded by the shimmering rainbow of the Bifrost.

“Beautiful,” said Thor. “I’d forgotten how beautiful it was.” He shifted to look at Loki, and their eyes locked. “I’d forgotten the beauty of many things that I thought lost forever.”

Even now Loki felt it. The same thrill of weakness that threatened to undo him entirely. _It isn’t what you want it to be. His words do not mean what you wish them to mean. Only a fool expects a mirror to show what one wishes it to reveal instead of the truth._

“Put me down,” he managed to say.

“Why Brother? Are you not enjoying your escape?” Was Thor laughing at him?

“Just...do it. I’d not be carried around by you like a...a child’s poppet. It’s undignified.”

Thor shrugged. “As you wish it, God of lies.”

Loki struggled for some reply to this. He felt as though his mind was still reeling in space. He searched in vain for the thread that would reveal the truth behind this whole odd tapestry of events. Thor set him down on the surface of the cloud. His boots sank a few inches into the angry grey thunderhead, but it seemed the cloud would hold his weight.

“Your powers have increased Brother.” Loki’s eyes flicked back to the weapon. “That hammer. Where did you get it? What has happened to you? You’re as fat as a lord! Or the beasts on the table at a Lord’s feast.”

Thor only laughed. “There’s the Loki I remember. Let’s talk inside.”

“Inside? Inside what?”

In reply Thor gestured and a turret of grey cloudstuff rose before them, roiling and flowing to form crenelations, windows, a great doorway that pulsed with the bolts of captive lighting around the vast arched lintel

“Now you’re just showing off,” said Loki.

“Perhaps I am,” said Thor. “You always did inspire my best efforts.”

“When you battled me? I’m glad to hear that you consider me a worthy foe.”

This felt more comfortable. Their old pointless sparring, nothing of import said, Thor sometimes triumphing, but mostly himself. _And does it feels like victory, God of Lies?_  Loki glanced around him. His magic would allow him to survive the fall to the ground. There were a hundred places he might slip out of Asgard. 

“You’re thinking of escape, aren’t you?”

“Not at all,” said Loki, a wide grin hiding his shock. 

“Loki, please. I haven’t time for this. I once told you you needed to change. You did it then in ways I can barely comprehend to this day, but I keep forgetting; That Loki is gone.”

“What? I recall no such...”

Thor held up his hands. Loki was astonished to see that they trembled. When he spoke again his voice was ragged with pain. “Just _wait_. Wait until I’ve said all that I must and then...” Thor sighed. “Then you may go.”

“Fine,” said Loki. It was all he could think of to say. It was horribly uncomfortable for him to feel twenty steps behind Thor when he was used to being ten ahead. Wordlessly he followed Thor to the cloud castle, pausing for an instant at the towering doorway. Thor passed through it, glancing back once to see if Loki followed.

_Ah well, I can only die once._

And he slipped into the dimness beyond.


	2. What you want.

Vaulted walls of typically bombastic Asgardian scale met in an arched peak one hundred feet above the vast room. Two silvery chairs of cloud faced one another beneath a huge glassless window, but other than that the room was bare of furnishings or ornamentation. His brother always _had_ lacked imagination.

The lightning trapped within the walls lent only a little illumination to the gloom of the cloud palace, but the dim light was soothing after the harsh glare of his cell.

Not a bad dwelling for a sorcerer of Loki’s standing, a castle in the sky. Perhaps when he’d rid himself of his brother he’d claim it for his own? Rain down his vengeance on unwitting Asgard below- Punish everyone who had wronged him from Beggar to Lord. At the very least he might refit the place in a manner befitting a God. A God with _style_ , at least. Loki had never lacked style. Even his enemies had to give him that.

Thor sank down in one of the chairs with a sigh, placing the new, strange hammer next to him. Loki glowered at it. Its magic felt a little like Mjolnir’s. There was potent cosmic matter within it, certainly. Something too of Thor’s own essence, and a shred of Odin’s distasteful power too. But there was something else, a younger magic of wood and of green, growing things that was not Asgardian or of Midgard either.

Interesting. _Where have you travelled, Brother? Who have you trucked with to gain these new powers of yours?_

Thor interrupted his thoughts.  “Can you conceal us? This could take some time, and I’d not be disturbed once they realize your cell is empty.”

Loki smirked. “You didn’t even think to conceal this absurd castle of yours?”

“I don’t know the way of it. You’re the trickster, not I.”

Loki sighed and muttered the spells that would make the cloud palace invisible to all but the two of them. In truth he was pleased to feel (misty, vaporous floor aside) on solid ground again. It was always most comfortable or him to cast Thor as the blundering warrior- charging in first and thinking later. If it was not quite the truth- well, what was the point of being a God of lies if you couldn’t spare a lie for yourself from time to time?

He finished laying the concealment charm with a flourish.

“There. Not even Heimdall can find us now.”

If he’d expected his brother to be impressed he was disappointed. Thor merely gestured at the vacant chair, his eyes failing to meet Loki’s, his earlier bravado apparently fallen away to be replaced by what appeared to be a great weariness.

This too should have felt like an improvement, yet somehow it did not. Loki had the feeling that whatever it was that Thor had come here to say he was about to say it, and he wasn’t entirely sure it was something he wished to hear. Still, he may not have much choice in the matter for now, and listening would buy him time to figure out what was happening here, to gauge the limits of Thor’s new abilities.

“I’ll sit shall I?” He sauntered to the empty chair opposite Thor’s and sprawled into it. It was softer than he expected, not damp as real cloud would have been, but lightly cool to the touch.

“Comfortable. We should have been using clouds to sit upon years ago. But this is new, Brother, this magic of yours.” His eyes narrowed. “Where did you learn it? Not during our recent adventures on Midgard.” He laughed. ''Unless they have some secret order of Magicians concealed in New York City!”

Thor smiled weakly. “The gift was within me all along. But I only found it in my moment of greatest weakness.”

Thor’s eyes met his own for the first time since they’d entered the room, and Loki realized with sudden shock that one of them was some sort of construct- not true flesh at all. It was cleverly fashioned and anyone who had not known Thor as well as he did himself might not have realized it. Whoever Thor had been battling recently must have been a truly formidable foe to take an eye from him.

Real or not the eyes were still so blue that one wanted- however unwillingly- to topple forward into them, to lose oneself in them as in the waves of a depthless ocean, but even in the true eye something was missing. The old complacency of the pampered favorite son of Asgard. The old _innocence_.

Loki looked away, disquieted. They were the eyes of a man who had seen more than perhaps he ought to have seen of the world. Not knowing the reason for this change in his brother nettled Loki unbearably. He leaned forward in his chair, piqued enough to speak without artifice.

“Thor, what happened to you while I’ve been tucked away in your father’s dungeons?”  

“Much. More than I need tell you just now.” Thor shook his head, seemed to collect himself. “I should not be here. I have a mission to perform that has nothing to do with you. Even talking to you could throw your whole future into peril, if I understood Stark correctly. And I’m not sure that I did. He speaks so strangely.” He spread his hands. “Yet how could I not? To be so close to you, and to leave again without a word spoken, knowing all that I know.”

Loki leaned back. “You’re making even less sense to me than you usually do.”

At this Thor laughed. “That isn't true. You _always_ understood me. Far better than I understood myself. Only you’d never say it, would you Loki? You kept it to yourself for countless decades, and by the time you told me the truth we were near to the end of our time together.”

“Thor, I don’t know what you want, but...”

“Ah, but I know what _you_ want,” Thor said.

It was his tone that caused Loki’s caustic remark die on his lips. Thunder growled softly in the walls and Loki shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

His Brother had lead the warriors of Asgard into battle more times than Loki could remember, but had he ever sounded as he did now? _The great matted mane of hair, the weary eyes, even the heft of his body- he looks more like his father than he ever has- But he has the aspect of something beyond Odin, even. Like one of the great Warrior Kings of the oldest legends, and he_ sounds _like one too... and what has happened to him to make him so?_

It took all of Loki’s resolve to speak steadily, and he was not quite sure he managed it.

“So you know what I want, do you? I’d hope so after you kept me from it- you and those vermin of Midgard.”

Remembering his capture, the shame of being bound by mere mortals and imprisoned in the city he should have ruled grounded him. His bitterness was a balm, allowing him to focus his mind.

“I could have ruled them, Thor. You could have let me have it.”

Perhaps it was the new way in which his brother spoke which put the thought into his head, but the words were out before he had time to weigh them in his usual manner. “You’ve always had so much, and I so little. You’ve always been destined to rule Asgard. Would it have hurt you to let me rule something of my own?”

Thor smiled, shook his head. “But you don’t want to rule, Brother.”

Loki laughed, incredulous. “Don’t I? What is it that I want then?”

Yet again those blue eyes rose to meet his own. There was no uncertainty in them. They were steel now, remorseless, seeming to ask- no to _demand_ something of him, but what it was he couldn’t grasp. When Thor spoke his words were soft yet steady.

“You want to _be_ ruled.”

Loki’s heart quickened in his chest as the words echoed in his mind. He felt stunned as if by a fatal blow. Of all the things Thor could have said, he never could have dreamed it would be this. _To be ruled._

Ridiculous! He wanted power, the glory of the warrior. To be acknowledged as the God that he was. Who would dare rule him?

_Who but another God?_

Loki squeezed his eyes shut, aware that Thor would see him, helpless to stop himself.

_He can’t mean that. He can’t._ The thought that Thor might have guessed at his deepest, most secret thoughts- those unworthy desires he kept hidden even from himself- unseated him entirely.

He tried for a dismissive remark, but Thor could not have failed to note the tremor in his voice. “I? Be ruled? Nonsense. Are you drunk, Brother?”

Thor considered. “Less so than I have been for a long while. But drunk or sober my words are true.”

“Are they now?” Loki swallowed, hoping that he appeared more relaxed lounging on the absurd cloud throne than he felt. “And who told you this? That I wish to be ruled.”

Thor spoke gently. “You told me, Loki of Asgard.”

He was beyond bewildered. “I told you? I assure you Brother, I’ve never said such words. Never thought them.”

_Never dreamed them at night, alone in my chambers._

“And yet you told me. Well...” Thor chuckled. It was not a happy sound. “Interesting. It _was_ you, and yet in a way it was not. The Loki who told me that he wished to be ruled- had always wished it- was a Loki as changed by what had happened to him as I am today by all that has happened to me. But what we went through together that led to the moment of his truth has not yet passed between the two of us. Would that I could have picked a different time to come to you, but I was given only one chance.”

Loki said nothing. Either Thor had gone mad, or he had.

“I can see you doubt me....distrust me,” said Thor. “I’ve given you cause, I know. I only saw all the ways I’ve hurt you over the years after you told me the truth of your feelings. And I worry now that you’re not ready- not only to admit them to me, but to admit them to yourself.”

“Thor,” said Loki. “I’m lost. Help me to understand.” Speaking true words was always distasteful to him- doubly so when it was to Thor, yet his defenses lay shattered by the images his brothers words had conjured, and in his confusion it was all he could do.

“After you were imprisoned, I eventually returned to Midgard,” said Thor.

“I know that,” said Loki. “That’s all they’d tell me. You went back to that woman, I assume.”

“To Jane,” said Thor.

Loki shook his head, disgusted.

“She's here with me now, as a matter of fact.”

“Brother, if this is some bizarre riddle...”

“It’s no riddle,” said Thor. “I’ve traveled here from Midgard, but not the Midgard of the present day. I’ve come from a time far ahead of this one. From a future that has not yet happened, and if I can help it, never will.”

Loki opened his mouth to object, but Thor held up a hand.

“You know something of the Infinity Stones?”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps.”

Thor grinned. “Brother, you likely know more than anyone else at this moment in time. If you know of them, then you know that they have the power to alter reality in all sorts of ways. I’m here today because of them.”

“From some distant future,” said Loki flatly.

“Yes.” Thor sighed. “Loki, you are the master of lies, not I. Does this feel like a lie to you?”

Loki considered. The terrifying thing was that it did not. It would in fact explain everything. Thor’s increased power, the strange, haunted air about him. _Something_ had happened to him during the months since Loki had last seen him at the humiliating farce of a trial, and whatever it was it had changed his brother almost beyond recognition.

Again, the memory of the trial- the way Thor had avoided speaking to him- even looking at him centered him. He felt on surer ground nursing his old hurt, and when he spoke it was with the strength of every grievance he’d cherished during his imprisonment.

“So you’ve come here through time on some mission, and you’ve decided to take a moment to see me, your bitterest enemy- to do what? Persuade me that I must give up my quest for the throne of Asgard?” He laughed. “If that’s why you came here, Brother- to tell me that my place is to obey the great Thor like the pitiful foundling that I am then you’ve wasted your journey. As long as there’s breath in my body I will never stop fighting to claim Asgard for my own. It may not be my birthright as it is yours, but I’ll take what I want and see the rest burn.”

Thor stood as the grey ceiling faded to deep bruise-back. Thunder boomed and Loki felt the throne beneath him tremble.

“Fuck Asgard.”

Loki’s mouth fell open.

“Asgard is dead. You are dead. I tried to save them as I tried to save you, but I could not. I was weak.” From the way his chest rose and fell Loki could tell that Thor was barely keeping his fury in check.

“Thor...” Loki scrambled to his own feet, backed away, his eyes darting towards the door. He might make it. He was fast. Faster than his brother- or at least he had been _before._

Thor strode towards him.

_By the Nine, is that lightning in his very eyes?_

Thor’s voice was a bellow. Loki had seldom seen him this furious. “I’m not here to stop you playing your foolish games, or for the stones, or for any other reason but to show you what you once showed me! Only it was far too late. Don’t you see? We wasted all those years, Loki. I’ll not leave it too late again. I’ll not miss my chance.”

Loki turned for the door, but it was gone, swallowed in a billow of angry grey cloud.

He tried for a soothing tone. “What then, Brother?” What is it that I showed you? Let us discuss this if you wish it.”

He continued to back away, but Thor kept coming, seemingly done with talk, and now Loki’s back was to the wall and there was nowhere he could go.

_You’re no longer in your cell, fool! You have access to all your magics here!_ But even as his mind formed the incantation that would summon the blades to his hands, Thor’s own hands had closed around his wrists and he found himself pinned to the night-black wall. Thor’s body pressed against his own, crushing him, overwhelming him utterly, driving all thoughts from his mind.

“Thor!”

But before he could say anything more, Thor’s mouth pressed roughly against his own, and all semblance of coherent thought was torn away on the winds of the storm that raged around them.


	3. The End of The World

Everywhere he went, eyes were upon him. He ought to have been used to this- one could not be born a Prince of the realm and not become used to the stares of the smallfolk. In his time on Midgard he’d been an anomaly too, the people there had gawked openly at him wherever he went, whispering and occasionally daring to approach him to shake his hand or pose for one of the strange mechanical picture takers they loved.

So why was it different now? The ship was too cramped for a start. There were more displaced Asgardians than there were beds in the sleeping quarters, and great swathes of the storage and observation decks had been turned into makeshift living quarters, capes and blankets propped up as best they could be to afford families some privacy from their neighbors.

Thor ought to have considered himself lucky- he had his own room with a closing door after all, only the door seldom stayed closed for longer than five minutes at a stretch.

When you were King he was learning, everyone needed your time at all hours of the day. Even in sleep he was likely to be shaken awake by an apologetic Guard with a crisis or quarrel that couldn’t possibly be solved by anyone but him.

Perhaps this was why he kept gravitating back to Loki’s quarters. All eyes fastened themselves on his Brother too during the rare times he left his room, but no one dared approach him. He’d played his part in saving what remained of Asgard, but his caper as the false Odin was fresh in the minds of the Asgardians, and if they’d trusted him little before, they now trusted him still less. There was respect in the way they looked at him- admiration even, but fear too.

It hurt his heart that people should fear his brother, for he knew how much Loki craved adoration even if he’d never admit it, but Thor had to concede that the silent room had become something of a sanctum to him. The fact that Loki had barely said a word to him since their escape troubled him, certainly, but until now the silence had been a convenient excuse not to push the matter.

No longer though. He’d learned the price of cowardice all too well during his recent trials. He was the leader of Asgard now, like it or not, and his brother (who surely liked it still less) was one of his subjects and must be helped to step into his role if was within Thor’s power to do so. He needed Loki. He knew it now. The God’s cunning and prowess as a warrior would increase their odds of survival while they tried to carve out a home in the hostile territories of the universe. No matter how loyal and fearless his companions, he wanted Loki at his side.

_And what’s more he sees you, as others don’t. For all their looking they never see you._ _Not even Valkyrie truly sees to the heart of you as he does._ And why not? They’d been boys together. Brothers in arms. The fact that they were not true brothers had opened a schism between them, but perhaps now it was beginning to heal? It had certainly felt that way when they’d battled Hela together. If it were possible to help this healing along, then Thor was determined to do so.

 Loki looked up at him as the door hissed open. If not actively pleased to see Thor, he at least made no objection. The room was a large one- as large as Thor’s own in fact, but it was still just _a_ room and not the grand suite befitting a Prince. The chairs and the small table where one must eat stood ten feet from the bed. No grand banqueting halls here- the ship’s mess room had twenty people bedded down beneath the tables.

“Thor. I thought you would have been busy. Being King.”

As usual his Brother knew just how to locate his sore spot and poke at it remorselessly, but as these were more words than Loki had said to him in a week he smiled instead of bridling.

“Never too busy for you.”

Loki rolled his eyes, and went back to the book he’d been reading.

So much for that. It would be so easy to take a seat by the window and lose himself in the stars for an hour, but the silence between them had gone on long enough. He needed Loki at his side if he was to do this. Much had been mended between them, but it appeared that something was still broken and the sooner he found out what it was the better.

“Brother. Could you put the book down?”

“No.”

“Loki, I’d speak with you.”

Loki said nothing, his eyes moving back and forth and Thor felt his temper begin to rise. _No, be calm with him. He’ll relish a fight and it will turn into the usual meaningless quarrel and you’ll leave here with nothing said- which is exactly what he wants._

“Is it an interesting book at least?” he asked.

A slight frown creased Loki’s brow. “Not particularly. It was tedious when I read it the first time. It fails to improve on the twentieth.”

“Then why bother?”

“It’s better than being out _there_.” A knowing smile slid over Loki’s lips and was gone like a shadow. “A pity there is no library in this brave new Asgard. Grandmaster was not a great reader, it would appear.”

Thor frowned, troubled by the memories that name had conjured. Loki had never quite explained to him how he’d won the Grandmaster’s favor. With his silver tongue, Thor should not have been surprised that he’d managed it, but it was odd to him that of all the torments inflicted on him during his time on Sakarr- including Loki’s latest betrayal-what stayed in his mind the longest was the way the Grandmaster’s hands had lingered on his brother’s body. He wondered that Loki had allowed it, and wondered more what it _meant_.

The Grandmaster had been strange in his habits, but even Thor was not naive enough to be unaware of what it might mean when a man slipped a casual hand around another man’s waist, or ran a finger down his cheekbone like a rich matron stroking a favorite pet. 

His eyes flicked to that very same cheekbone, razor sharp under the milk-white skin. It angered him to think of the Grandmaster’s hands (or worse) on his brother’s flesh, but the depth of his anger confused him.

_Loki is a Prince of Asgard. It was an insult to our realm to treat him like a bed slave if indeed that was what had happened._

That was surely all.

Loki shifted on the bed seemingly engrossed in his book again, and Thor was treated to a momentary mental flash of what those long legs might have looked like wrapped around the Grandmaster’s back. Why in the Nine Realms was he picturing _that?_ It was the monotony of the ship, he decided. It sent the mind in odd directions.

Annoyed, Thor reached out and pulled the book from his Brother’s hands, tossing it away where it clattered to the floor, pages splayed.

Loki blinked, then looked up at him. “The King is supposed to guard Asgard’s rich cultural heritage, not fling it across the room.”

“Well if you’d just talk to me!” 

He knew that he was already breaking his promise to himself to keep his temper, but damn it if Loki didn’t always do this to him! He turned away from his brother trying to master his emotions, and strode to the window to glare out at the stars. The socket of his ruined eye throbbed miserably as it always did when he was tired. Why had he thought confronting Loki was a good idea? His brother was _sure_ to ignore him now just to torment him further, and any chance they might have had to talk was wasted.

It was a surprise to him then when he heard Loki rise to the bed and move towards him.

“You wish to talk?”

He turned to face Loki. “I do.”

Loki nodded, took a seat on the edge of the table. “Then talk. What is it? A problem with the star maps? That damaged thruster engine need some more enchantments? I’m at your service, my King.”

“Don’t mock me.”

Loki grinned. “Now why would you think I’m mocking you?”

“Why did you come back?” asked Thor. The words burst out of him, unbidden and blunt. “Why come back to Asgard to aid me when you despise me so obviously?”

The smile died on Loki’s lips. He shrugged.

“I was bored. What else would I do?”

“No, Loki. The others might think that, but it has to be more.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed. “Why does it have to be? So, I came back. Might as well ask why I left you.”

“Alright, why did you leave me? And don’t say you were bored!”

Loki started to shrug again and Thor grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him his feet.

“ _Ow._ ”

“I never know what to make of you!” he gave Loki a shake. “You always betray me, you abandon me, and you leave, but you always come back.”

“I do, don’t I?” 

Thor was aware he was acting badly- like the old Thor, rash and hot-headed, yet he was helpless to stop himself. All the fear and the frustration of their exile had burst free of the depths where he kept it chained. Loki had unpicked the locks with his usual deftness.

“Why? Help me to understand!”

“Why should I?”

“Because I need you, Brother?”

Loki’s face bore an expression he’d never seen before. “Do you? Do you truly?”

“Of course! Your spells and your skills of the mind.”

Something in Loki’s expression closed itself at once, the odd look replaced with the usual glib mask. “Ah yes. My skills. My spells.”

Thor knew that he’d said the wrong thing, but was not sure how.

“What is it Brother? Don’t you want my respect for your abilities? My love?”

“Your Brotherly love.” Loki pulled free of Thor’s grip and stepped backwards, but Thor moved towards him, unwilling to let him go now that this conversation was finally happening.

“Y _es,_ my Brotherly love! What’s so wrong with that?’

Loki smiled. A sad smile somehow. “If you understood that, you’d understand why it is I always come back. Why I always battle you, and why I always return to you.”

“I don’t want to battle with you any more,” said Thor. Again Loki tried to turn away, to slip by him and sweep from the room as he had so many times before, but Thor moved closer blocking his escape.

“Leave me be, Thor. Your worshipers need you. I do not.”

He felt his temper slip through his grasp like a lightning bolt loosed from a storm cloud. 

“Damn you Loki!” He planted his hands on Loki’s chest and pushed him, Loki’s back thumping against the wall. “Enough with your riddles. Tell me what it is you want from me! Why we must fight this war again and again! We’re on the same side! There need be no battle. Do you want me to lose, is that it? To see Asgard lost for all time?”

Loki’s breathing was heavy. He squirmed trying to free himself. _Not this time_. Thor grabbed Loki’s wrists, pinning his hands above his head against the cold metallic wall. They stood there chest to chest, face to face.

“Tell me!” growled Thor. “I’ll not let you free until you tell me.”

“No Brother, I do not want you to lose.” Loki panted. Thor could feel his breath on his own lips so close were they. Loki’s brow was creased in a frown and the white skin flushed as he swallowed hard. “I want...”

“ _What?_ ”

Loki’s eyes dropped “I want you to win.”

“I don’t understand.”

Loki’s pale blue eyes flicked back up to meet his own. What Thor saw there astonished him. He had never seen his Brother’s eyes so vulnerable, so filled with fear and doubt.

“Thor, I want you to win.”

“What do you mean? I don’t understand you.”

“I know you don’t...Let me show you.” 

Loki leaned forward the smallest amount, which was all it took to bring their lips together. 

His mouth was cool and silky soft, his kiss tentative at first and then growing in heat when Thor did not pull away. In fact Thor was too astounded to do anything.

_Loki._  

_Loki’s_ mouth was pressed to his. The tip of that skillful liar’s tongue running over his lips, slipping into his mouth. It was wrong, and Thor knew it, and yet still he did not pull back. In fact he leaned forward, pushing his own tongue into Loki’s mouth with a passion that made his Brother draw in a sharp breath. Loki sucked at his lips, his breathing coming in ragged gasps, and Thor kissed him back, his own breath quickening, his heart thudding faster until it dizzied him. Finally Thor drew back, still breathing hard.

They still stood as they had, Loki pinioned to the wall, Thor pressed against him. Thor was aware of the growing hardness of his cock. He should have felt shame, but what he felt instead was a heat rising in him that subsumed all other impulses.

“If this is a trick, Loki...” he managed to gasp.

Loki shook his head. He looked as stunned and as raw as Thor felt himself. But Thor could feel it now- the length of Loki’s own hardness pressed against his thigh, and in spite of the last vestiges of his sensible mind screaming at him to leave the room now before this madness went any further, he instead shifted his hips so that his pulsing length rubbed up against Loki’s. 

Loki shivered.

“Thor.”

“Is this what you wanted, all along?” Thor whispered. 

It seemed incredible to him. “You despised me so. You hated me for so long.”

Loki winced. “I’ve always...always _wanted_ you. I didn’t want to and yet I was helpless to control it. If I hated you it was because you never saw it. Because I could never tell you what I wanted from you, and because I knew that you’d never realise it, and above all I hated myself for wanting it. For being so weak.” He laughed. “But with the world ended...why not throw the dice a final time? All or nothing. I’ve little left to lose, after all. So now you know what you never had the wit to guess.”

“Loki, how _could_ I have guessed? We were brothers and then we were not, and when you came back it was as my enemy. To fight me to my death, or so I thought.”

“I fought you so hard because,” Loki broke off, looked away again, and Thor loosed one of his wrists to grab him by the chin, force Loki’s face towards his own. He felt Loki’s cock twitch against his own and noted the way his eyes widened.

“You like it when I handle you roughly?” Thor marveled. “No, don’t look at the floor, look at me!”

Loki dragged his gaze upwards with what looked like a great effort. 

“Yes. Yes...I like it.” Now that Loki had started to speak again the words tumbled out. “I fought you so hard because it was all I knew how to do. Because of what I am. And I came back not in the hopes of defeating you, but because I wished for you to defeat me. I wanted you to rule my body, as you’ve ruled my heart all these years.” He shook his head. “Gods, do I hate to speak the truth. Damn you, Thor, that you have the power to do this to me. You can not imagine how it tears at me to speak these words aloud.”

“Why did you not just ask me for what you wanted? Why waste all these years battling?”

“Would you have listened? I’m surprised that you’re listening now.”

“So am I,” said Thor. “I admit that I have never thought of you in this way, Loki.” 

He frowned. Was that entirely true? Another vision of Loki bound with golden cords to one of the Grandmaster’s vast silken beds arose in his mind. Loki was beautiful as all Asgardians were beautiful and he’d taken that beauty for granted- or thought that he had, and yet how often had Thor’s eyes lingered on the sliver of pale skin at Loki’s throat or the way he ran his elegant fingers through the dark black hair on the rare occasions that he was flustered? 

There was no other being that he watched in the way he watched Loki. _You need to keep an eye on that trickster!_ So all his friends had told him in recent years, and so he had. But was that the only reason? 

How often had Jane quarreled with him, chiding him that even when he was with her, that his mind was elsewhere. And who had he been thinking of during those times? _Loki_. Always Loki. Wondering where he was, and how he fared in his imprisonment, feeling again and again the pain of the rift between them, never able to understand how things had gone so badly wrong- why Loki seemed to despise him so. And now he knew.

It was not so very fantastic really that the platonic love they’d held for one another as younger men should turn this way. They were not mortals after all, but Gods, and Gods had taken stranger lovers than an adoptive brother in Asgard’s history.

Loki was the lie-dealer, not he. Thor must follow the truth, and he knew the truth of the situation was that he wanted Loki. Had perhaps wanted him for a long time without realising it.

“So what happens now?” Loki asked. “I can see that you’re reconsidering. You make a polite apology and return to your throne and your people and we pretend that this did not happen. Is that it?”

His tone was so close to that of the glib, bitter Loki that all others thought him to be, that Thor’s anger rose again. If Loki thought that he could fob Thor off with the tired old trickster’s mask having shown him a glimpse behind it he was sorely mistaken.

“What happens now is that I fuck you, Brother.”

Loki’s expression could not have been more startled had Thor slapped him. Not a bad idea- Allfather knows, he had earned it enough times. But not yet.

“Thor...”

“No. No more talk. You’ve told me more truth today than you have in the whole of the rest of your life, and I mean to reward you for it. I’m going to give you what you asked for.”

He swung Loki away from the wall, surprised and emboldened when he did not resist. He gave Loki a push and the God stumbled backwards, his calves hitting the edge of the bed so that he tumbled back onto it. Thor was on top of him before he could protest- if indeed he planned on protesting. He worked his knees between Loki’s legs, then drove them apart so that Loki was spread beneath him. When Thor ran a hand up the length of his erection Loki moaned and the sound of it made Thor grin.

“So many lies you’ve told me over the years, but this part of you does not lie, does it?”

Loki made a sound that was deliciously close to a whimper.

“What? Silent for once? If I’d known this was all it took to stop your tongue I’d have done it years ago.”

He did not know where this new confidence was coming from, but he found that he liked it. 

Loki’s mouth opened but Thor stopped it with his own. He was rough, taking what he wanted, not caring when his teeth scraped against Loki’s lips, and in fact the God made no protest, but instead wrapped his legs around Thor’s back as Thor had imagined he had with the Grandmaster of Sakarr so many times. 

He nipped at Loki’s mouth and then moved on to bite at his ear and the long, elegant neck, smiling at the way Loki’s breath quickened, and the way he pushed himself closer and closer to Thor, the lengths of their cocks rubbing together through the layers of silk and leather that bound them. 

_Too much silk and leather_. All those years between them where they could have been doing this, and now he was going to let a few fine clothes keep him from Loki’s flesh?

He sat up. Loki looked up at him, his eyes questioning.

“I’d see you, Loki. All of you. Take off your clothes.”

He climbed off Loki and lay back on the soft pillows as his brother knelt up on the bed at his side. Once again Loki’s eyes drifted to the floor and Thor smiled.

“No, I want you to look at me as you do it. I want to see all of you, and that includes the expression on your face as you bare yourself for me.”

He’d certainly never seen his brother blush before. Why did it excite him so to force Loki- usually so dignified and arrogant to humble himself? _Why ask questions?_ He was no deep thinker. Loki had told him so often enough. 

Now Loki was loosening the ties of his shirt, letting it slip from his shoulders. They were slighter than his own by far, but well-muscled nevertheless. Thor had lain with many women over the years but never a man, and he had to admit the strangeness of a male body excited him. The flesh firm instead of yielding, the skin more like satin than velvet. Loki’s chest rose and fell as Thor regarded him, and Thor’s smile grew wider to see it.

“Good. You can’t hide your desire from me now. I can see it in the way you breathe. The way your heart beats. Continue.”

Loki’s eyes rose towards the ceiling as if praying to some fellow God to deliver him, but his hands dropped obedient to the fastenings of his britches where the fine fabric was tented by the length of his straining cock.

“Let me see it.”

Loki’s head dropped and he muttered some curse, but he loosed his belt anyway and eased his member free of its bindings. It was as elegant as its owner, a bead of moisture like a jewel balanced at the tip. The head bobbed in time to Loki’s heartbeat so hard was he.

“You want me as much as that?”

Loki made some desperate little noise in the back of his throat. _Do I have to say it?_

Well yes, it was Loki who had begun this game and he would not be allowed to shirk the rules.

“Tell me how much you want me. Tell me again how you wished to be ruled by me.”

Loki was silent.

“Or I could have you dress yourself and I could leave.”

Loki’s eyes met his own. “Thor...My King. I want it as I have always wanted it. I want you to take me. To...to master me.” He shook his head. “Why do you tarry? Would you have me beg you?”

“Yes,” said Thor. “But not now. Take the rest of those clothes off and lie on the bed on your back.”

Loki obeyed him swiftly, lying back on the pillows as Thor stood up to remove his own clothing.

“Hands above your head.” 

Why not? Those golden bonds might only have been a figment of his jealous imagination, but that did not mean they needed to stay that way. He took his time removing his own clothes, enjoying the way Loki stared hungrily at his body. When he took his own great cock in his hand Loki actually licked his lips. Did he know that he was doing it? Thor suspected not.

There were of course no ropes of gold, but Thor made do with the lacings of his own shirt.

When Loki realised what he as doing his skin shivered up into goosebumps. “You mean to bind me?”

“Yes...” Thor paused. “Unless you wish for me not to?”

“You’ve no idea how often I’ve wished for...” Loki trailed off. “But do not ask me, Brother. _Rule_ me.”

Thor did not need to be told twice. He yanked the cords tight-tighter, enjoying Loki’s sharp hiss of breath. He knew he’d have time- the rest of his days if he was lucky- to explore Loki’s body but he could not help but pause to do so now, no matter how urgently he wished simply to take him. He lay back down at Loki’s side, golden flesh pressed against pale. Even in his passion Loki’s skin was cool and felt beyond sublime on his own hot flesh. He ran a hand up the narrow chest to feel Loki’s heartbeat beneath his palm. When his fingers grazed the small pinkish nipple Loki moaned and writhed against his bonds, so Thor bent down to suck the other one into his mouth, teasing with his tongue and grazing it with his teeth.

“Thor, Oh _please_.”

Giving one final pinch that made Loki cry out, Thor trailed his hand back down Loki’s chest, running his fingers gentle as a whisper up and down Loki’s shaft.

“Thor...”

“My King was fine, Brother.”

“ _My King_ , stop teasing and take me. There will be time for preliminaries later, but if you love me at all, _please_ just take me.”

Only Loki could beg and make it sound like a command, and Thor chuckled. As his brother had so wisely pointed out, there would be time later for teaching Loki better manners, and his own cock ached to be buried in flesh.

“Since you ask so nicely. Tell me when you’re ready. I haven’t done it this way before and you’ll have to guide me.”

Loki nodded obediently. Of course Thor had seen others coupling this way at victory feasts and festivals and knew more or less how it was done, but if he was going to hurt Loki he wanted it to be intentional..

“Lift your legs to your chest. Let me see you.”

Loki did as he was told straining against the bonds on his arms, and Thor could tell from the way he breathed more quickly that it both shamed and excited him to submit to exposing himself in this way.

_Good_. He had asked to be ruled, and must learn the meaning of it.

The sight of the small pink pucker made Thor’s cock twitch and he began to stroke it again, feeling his lust gather. Should he have Loki use his mouth on him? How sweet it would be to fill that pretty mouth with something other than jibes. But he wanted Loki’s hole and he’d not wait for it any longer.

He used the slickness of his own welling spend to moisten the delicate flesh, Loki gasping at the feel of the rough fingers stroking him, teasing him wider and wider.

“Have you any oil?”

“Beneath the bed.”

Thor shook his head ruefully. Always prepared, that Loki.

The oil smelled sweetly of herbs and strange flowers and made Thor’s skin tingle as he slicked his hand with it.

“Is it enchanted?” He asked.

“It’s expensive,” said Loki with a frown. “So...Ahhh!”

Thor grasped Loki’s cock firmly, rubbing his thumb over the head of it, sliding his fist up and down the straining length.

“Had something to say, did you?”

Loki moaned in reply, shaking his head.

“Sure?”

“I’m, _oh Norns_ , Thor _yes_.”

“Thor?”

“ _My King_.”

“Better.”

Loki’s hips rose and fell as Thor continued to stroke his cock. He had to be near spending. Beads of sweat stood out on his chest and the head of Loki’s member was not pink as a normal man’s would have been but a pale and lovely Jotun blue.

_You’re always a surprise, aren’t you, Loki?_

He continued to stroke a little longer, relishing the way Loki’s spend began to leak from the slit of his pearly blue cockhead. Loki sighed in frustration when Thor removed his hand. 

“What, Loki? You think I’m going to let you have your pleasure first? Before your King? I _might_ not let you enjoy it at all.”

Loki whimpered at this, but wisely said nothing. Thor returned his attention to Loki’s hole stroking and teasing it open. When he slid his finger inside, Loki began to beg and the sound of it made his already hard cock throb more urgently than he’d ever known it to in all of his life.

“Please my King. Take me. Rule me.”

Thor slid a second finger into Loki’s hole and curled them, stroking and rubbing him open. It was not so different to teasing a woman’s quim after all and certainly Loki gasped and opened for him as sweetly as any maiden ever had. He was almost ready and Thor more than almost. 

Thor’s cock was a large one- The _other_ Hammer Jane had called it. One of her few attempts at humor. The head was thick and bulbous and the shaft almost as wide, and long too. He poured more of the oil over his aching length and stroked himself. 

No wonder Loki had wailed so! Whatever he’d paid for the oil it was worth the price. It made him exquisitely sensitive, heightening every sensation until his head was swimming with lust. He could wait no longer. He grabbed Loki’s legs guiding them onto his shoulders, his cockhead nudging Loki’s hole, opening him, entering him.

Loki cried out as Thor slid inside him. He was deliciously tight and unexpectedly warm. There had been few women who could take the full length of him, but he slid deep into Loki, deeper still until-perhaps to their mutual surprise-the whole great length of him was buried to the hilt in Loki’s clenching hole. He realised he’d had his eyes shut and opened them to look down into the beseeching face below him. Loki's face was flushed and the sleek hair in disarray. His mouth was very red where Thor had bitten it and Thor thought that he’d never seen a more beautiful face in all his days.

“My King, please...”

But Loki did not need to beg him now. He could not have stopped himself if he wanted to. He began to thrust, Loki’s eyes locked with his own, their cries mingling. He felt the thunder gathering within him, he smelled the ozone as his skin began to crackle. But mostly he felt Loki tremble beneath him, the tightness of his hole wringing every ounce of pleasure from Thor's body. 

His untameable brother tamed at last.

_Rule me_ , he’d said, and Thor meant to. For as long as he was able.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out longer than I'd intended. I like a warmup to my smut (Thorplay?)  
> Next chapter will return to the present day...which is actually the past but with future Thor? Time travel is confusing! There will be another first time between Thor and Loki- for Loki at least. Time travel is fun!


	4. Kneel

 

It was Loki who pulled away first, dazed and trembling. Thor no longer pinned him in place but although his instinct was to flee as he’d planned, something held him to the spot.

_Something_.

Just a little thing- the fantasy he’d cherished for all those long lonely decades springing to bewildering life in the space of an hour.

Thor looked at him, shook his head. “I can see now the bravery it must have taken you the first time that you had the courage to kiss me.”

“This is the first time we’ve kissed,” said Loki, weakly. “I think I’d remember. I mean, I...”

Thor chuckled. “I always did like it when I made you blush. Stole your words away.”

This was an understatement. Loki’s mind was a whirl of fear and-if he was honest- lust as wild as the storm-dark walls of the cloud palace which still billowed and flickered with lightning. He could no more form a coherent sentence than he could turn away from Thor, whose touch he’d craved for so long. When Thor slipped his arms around Loki’s waist and pulled him close he did not resist, but let himself be held.

Not only did this Thor possess a greater power than his own, he had knowledge of Loki’s most secret desires and longings. Was it true that some far-future version of himself had lain with Thor? Had allowed himself to be ruled by him?

 

_But I shall not. Cannot._ He knew exactly what he ought to say to Thor- this other Thor.

_Take your hands off me. I am a Prince of Asgard and a King of Jotunheim, and I’d no more be ruled by you than I would your pitiful father._

And yet instead of saying these words he raised a hand to stroke the shaggy golden beard as if the answer that would unite his divided will might be found there. He wanted to kiss that mouth again, to feel those strong arms crush him close, yet could no more summon the will to do it than he could to rebel.

Thor’s brow creased. “I know that look. You want to fight it, don’t you? You never did stop fighting me, truly. I believe it would have been less exciting to you that way. To give up all your little feints and surrenders.”

Loki withdrew his hand. “This other version of me, you say he died?"

Thor’s eyes closed. “He died trying to save us all. He died bravely, a true warrior of Asgard, knowing full well he went to his death, but fighting to the end.” Thor’s voice broke. “Before he died he spoke his true name. Loki Odinson. He was _mine_ , and I his.”

“But, I’m not him,” breathed Loki.

“No. And yet you are. And I know what you want, and you know that you want it. Will you have the courage to admit it to me? To save us all those lonely years?” Thor released him and took a step backwards, and Loki felt the loss of him like a blow.

Loki closed his eyes. “I...I can’t think.”

“Then don’t think. Kneel.”

Loki’s eyes flew open. “Kneel before you?”

The words shocked him. The gesture had ancient significance in Asgardian protocol, and the command was not to be taken lightly. To kneel was an admission of ultimate surrender. To show a warrior that you could not hope to best him, that you submitted yourself to him with no fight. To kneel to anyone, let alone his brother would be the greatest of all possible humiliations.

His eyes flicked to Thor’s hoping to read his intent, that he might squirm off the hook of his demand somehow.

The blue eyes were calm and steady. Thor was not demanding, not threatening, but waiting. It ought to have infuriated him- it was an insult that demanded blood be spilled. To think that Loki would kneel to him! And yet he was thinking it-and when he did his rage was subsumed in a great melting weakness that began in his chest and spread to his cock which grew hard again as it had when Thor had crushed him and kissed him as if hungry enough for his body to eat him alive.

He stepped away from Thor, confused, unsure.

“That you could ask it of me, Brother.”

“The door is there,” Thor said. “I’ll not force you, Loki. I love you too dearly for that.”

Loki glanced around and sure enough the door was there, not twenty feet away from him, and freedom beyond it.

“You’ll not prevent me from leaving? Not hunt me down?”

Thor shook his head. “There’s no need. You won’t walk through it.”

Loki laughed. “Like hell I won’t.”

“Go on then.”

“I..” He glanced at the door, then back at Thor.

“It’s very easy, Loki. Kneel to me.

“No,” Loki spat.

“Yet you’re still here. You always did have to make things more difficult for yourself than they need be.”

He’d turn on his heel, stride away. And later he’d come back and take his revenge on Thor for the insult, the sheer arrogance. He ran his tongue over the lips that still burned from Thor’s kiss. How could his brother ask this of him? Did he not know what it would cost Loki to obey such an order- to obey at all? And yet hadn’t he dreamed of it a thousand times? Didn’t his jibes became crueler and his betrayals more and more outrageous in the hopes that one day Thor would snap...and do what?

_Defeat you. Overwhelm you. Rule you. He spoke the truth and you know it, God of Lies._

Loki took in a great shuddering breath. He could not meet Thor’s eyes, but he could hear the sound of his breathing, smell his golden scent of amber and ozone and musk. And he wanted him so miserably and so acutely that he almost moaned aloud.

_I can’t believe I’m going to do this._

And yet his treacherous body seemed set on betraying his appalled mind.

Loki took a deep breath and sank slowly to his knees, eyes on the mysterious shifting cloud of the floor. It was every bit as humiliating as he had feared it would be. Nothing else compared to it. Not being led through the Midgardian city bound in chains. Not being forced to stand trial in the Throne-room of Asgard, where he should have presided as Royalty.

And yet he’d never been more aroused in all of his life, and he hated that it was so, and somehow, hating it made his blood pulse even more hotly in his veins.

He heard Thor’s footsteps as he closed the distance between them.

“Good.” Approval in his tone, and something like pride.

And he ought to have hated that. To be praised like an obedient dog, and yet the word made his cock twitch and his heart beat faster, and when Thor placed a hand on his head, he found himself trembling, leaning into the rough palm that cupped his face.

“So here we are,” said Thor softly. “You’re mine again. I suppose this part of my quest is ended.”

Loki’s head snapped upwards. “What do you mean?”

“Go to him. The Thor of this time, and serve him in love. Reforge the happiness that I was denied.”

“But what about you?”

Thor dropped his hand, folding his arms. “You seem like you’re persuaded, Brother. I’ve done what I came to do.”

“You dare! You’re just going to walk out of here without...”

“Without what?” asked Thor.

Loki winced. Must he really ask for what he wanted? “

“Without...taking me. You made me kneel to you Brother. Would you leave me here in this state?”

“In what state? _Oh_.” Thor lifted up a boot and nudged at the straining bulge in Loki’s britches. Loki’s breath caught in his throat and it took all that was left of his pride to prevent him from moaning out loud.

Thor shook his head. “All the more reason to find the Thor of this timeline. I did not come here for my own pleasure, but for my love of you. It would not be worthy of me to take advantage of you. No matter how much I might want to.”

“Finding Thor could take months!” snapped Loki. “And I suppose I’ll have to prise him away from that Jane creature to boot. No, you did this to me, Thor. You put me here on my knees begging to serve you, and you’ll let me do it or I’ll feed your other eye to the ravens.”

Thor laughed, perhaps the first true laugh Loki had seen from him. “Norns, I love you in this mood. You want me so much?”

“Curse you, _yes_.”

Thor sighed. Shook his head. “I never could refuse you, Brother. Very well. If you want me, prove it. Prove that you are ready to serve your King. Humble yourself.”

Loki blinked, dazed. “I kneel at your feet Thor, what more proof could you need? How much more could I humble myself before you?”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something. You always were the cunning one.”

For once Loki was lost for words. What more did Thor expect of him? To kneel was to admit another’s mastery over you. They’d seen it in battle many times. How many formerly proud Chieftains and Kings had knelt before his Brother, begging to be spared? It had always disgusted him as much as it had pleased him. He remembered one Trollish Chieftain in particular, who had practically wept as he begged forgiveness for his theft of Asgardian burial treasures. He’d actually...Oh.

Loki winced. Could he bring himself to do it?

_You’re already on your knees, fool. Do you want it to be for nothing?_ And he had to admit that the thought of it excited him. He bent forward until his hands and forearms were flat on the ground. The tip of Thor’s boot was just inches from his face.

Well, in for silver, in for gold.

He lowered his head and pressed his lips to the toe of Thor’s boot, kissing the leather.

“Please, my King. If you wish to rule me, then rule me.”

Thor’s voice was harsh with pleasure when he spoke. “Oh Brother, now that I like. You look very, very lovely in that position.”

Loki screwed his eyes shut, hating and adoring the praise. His cock ached for relief. With his ass in the air like this all he could think of was how much he wanted Thor to take him as he’d let other men take him over the years. Some of them had been golden-haired beauties, some of them ferocious warriors, some of them powerful rulers, but none of them had been Thor. None of them had been able to rule him. The games they had played together had been just that- mere games.

This was no game. He felt the last blockade of his dignity catch and then tumble away on the tide of his need. He pressed his lips the leather again and again, and then- why not? His tongue.

“Please, Thor. Anything you ask of I’ll do it, but if you love me at all then take me.”

“Up,” Thor said, and Loki did not need to be told twice, rising to his knees again as Thor’s hands took hold of his head, guiding it to where it needed to be, pressing his face into the warm fabric between Thor’s legs where his prodigious cock strained to be free. Loki kissed at the length of Thor’s erection as fervently as he’d kissed the leather of his boot, loving the hardness of him, the heat.

“Mmm, good, I’d have your mouth on my skin, Loki.”

Well, it would not do to keep a King waiting.

Loki’s fingers were abnormally clumsy as he fumbled with the lacings of Thor’s britches, and impatient he spoke a word of magic that sliced the bindings free.

“Careful,” said Thor, but he sounded amused.

Thor’s cock was bigger even than he’d expected, the skin of the shaft like velvet when he ran his tongue up the underside of it. The head filled his mouth almost completely, yet he was so mesmerized by the sensation of Thor’s thickness pulsing against his stretched lips that he did not mind the discomfort, and when Thor’s fingers curled themselves into his hair and twisted hard, forcing his head down further, he all but purred with satisfaction.

How had he ever thought he belonged anywhere but here? Why had he thought his pride worth safeguarding or so long? That other Loki was a fool. He could not imagine having waited another minute, let alone years longer to be where he was now.

Thor let him worship a moment longer, then pulled his head back. He knew that his chin was wet with his own saliva and that he must have looked like the most debauched of bawds, but found he could not care- in fact reveled in it.

Thor was breathing almost as hard as he was himself. “Norns, I missed that mouth. I’ve had no other since you, Loki. I’ve wanted you so badly.” Tears shone in his eyes and Loki felt the ice in his heart fracture.

“I’m here now, Brother.”

Thor had pulled him to his feet in an instant. A great breeze lifted Loki’s hair up from his face, and he clung to Thor as the cloud room reshaped itself around them, the ceiling lowering and the walls leaning in to form a more intimate space. The cloud thrones melted away to be replaced by a great grey-black bed. They tumbled into it, loosening belts and lacings, shedding clothes as they rolled in each other’s arms.

Thor flung him this way and that like a doll, bending his body as he wished it, and Loki was all too willing to let him. He kissed every part of Thor that he could reach, moaning as Thor’s hands sought out all his most sensitive spots.

“How well I know your body,” said Thor. “And yet you do not know mine. Would that I had the time to teach you all over again, as you taught me, once.”

“I taught you?” Loki panted.

“You were the first man I had.” Thor grinned “And you’d learned some truly creative tricks from that cursed Grandmaster.”

“What Grandmaster?”

“Enough talk, Brother. I want to taste you.”

“What?...” But Thor had already flipped him over so that he lay on his belly. “Ass in the air as before, when you knelt to me so prettily.”

Loki swallowed at the memory, but obeyed.

“Legs wider, press your chest to the bed and arch your back. Show me where you want me.”

He could have protested, but his cock was leaking a stream of pre-spend onto the pearly sheets and any protesting would have been the most pointless falsehood of his career.

“Beautiful,” said Thor when Loki bent lower. Loki felt large hands glide over his buttocks, the thumbs gripping and spreading them. It made him moan to know how intimately Thor was examining him. His possession. His toy. The sheets rustled as Thor leaned forward and Loki whimpered as he felt the God’s breath and then the tip of his tongue teasing at the sensitive skin of his hole.

“Oh, Thor.”

“Shhhh, don’t fight me. Submit.”

Loki closed his eyes as Thor thrust his tongue into his ring, alternating between gentle licks, and harder, insistent pushes. When Thor’s hand rose to cup his sack, to squeeze and stroke and tug in time to the insistent exploration of his tongue Loki felt himself begin to climb towards his orgasm.

“No, not yet,” said Thor, withdrawing. “I haven’t even touched your cock and you’re ready to spend? I’m impressed. You must have been in that cell alone longer than I remembered. Lie on you side, with your head towards my cock. I’d have you use your mouth on me again while I prepare you to take me.”

Loki crept down the bed to lie as Thor had told him to, tracing a line of kisses down the golden skin as he did so. He found that he did not mind the larger belly and the extra flesh sheathing Thor’s muscles. He was like a great bear, warm and deliciously furred from belly to balls and the contrast between his own slender body and Thor’s much larger, more powerful one excited him. He burrowed his face into Thor’s crotch and began to suck his cock again in earnest, gasping as he felt Thor’s finger slide into him. It was cold with wetness but not unpleasant.

“Cloud stuff,” said Thor when he felt Loki shudder. “Not as good as Satyr’s Oil, but I did not think to pack any.”

Loki was too busy to reply. He licked at Thor’s cock enjoying the salty taste of the spend that leaked from the tip, and the musky scent of Thor’s hair. He withdrew and  burrowed lower to use his tongue on Thor’s balls, enjoying the sharp taste as he sucked them one after the other into his eager mouth.

Thor chuckled in approval and worked a second and then a third finger into Loki’s hole.

“Good. I think you’re nearly ready to take me.” He paused. “How about we try something from the Grandmaster’s bag of tricks? You always used to enjoy it this way.”

Loki said nothing. His own will was an extension of Thor’s now and he might have agreed to anything.

“Sit up. I need to concentrate. It was usually you who worked the magic.”

Thor’s eyes closed as he muttered the spells. Loki watched, fascinated as tendrils of cloud detached themselves from the ceiling, drifting down towards the bed like streamers of smoke.

“Relax,” Thor said. “Let it happen.”

_Let what happen?_

But his curiosity was soon answered. Two of the streamers of cloud wrapped around his wrists, raising him up until he stood on the bed with his arms stretched above him, Thor, propped up on one elbow lay at his feet, looking on with pleasure. Two more tendrils wound forth, twining around his ankles, lifting so that he fought to keep his footing.

“Don’t resist me,” Thor whispered. “Relax, Brother.”

Loki closed his eyes and relinquished his balance allowing the cloud ropes to take his weight, swinging from them as he tried to master his impulse to struggle. More tendrils wrapped around his waist and his thighs, taking some of the strain off his arms. They lifted his legs, twisting around the backs of his knees, drawing them up and in towards his chest, higher and higher.

It was a most undignified position to dangle in and Loki saw the purpose of it right away.

His hole was utterly exposed and his sack and hard cock jutted forward ready to be handled or used.

“The Grandmaster used to hang his bed slaves around his chambers just like this on special occasions,” said Thor. “His party decorations he called them. Or so you told me.”

“I hope to meet him some time,” Loki panted.

Thor shook his head. “Oh, you’ll pay for that.” He was on his feet in an instant. His open palm slapped against Loki’s ass making him gasp, once, twice, a third time.

“Do I have your full attention again, or are you still thinking of him?”

Loki moaned.

“Words, Brother.”

Thor slapped his ass again and again, turning him this way and that in his bonds. There was no way to avoid the blows, he was forced to hang there, swaying back and forth helplessly as Thor punished him.

“Please! You have my attention!”

“Truly?”

“Truly.”

“So I should cease spanking you like the willful plaything you are?”

“Yes! No. I don’t know!”

Thor did stop, laughing. “Lost hold of your mind so quickly? I doubt this will help.”

Loki panted as Thor’s fingers entered him again, cool with cloudstuff.

“More, please! Fill me, Brother.”

“Greedy toy,” growled Thor, but he added a third and then a fourth finger. “Do you want my fist inside you, or my cock?”

“Both.”

Thor slapped his ass again, making him cry out.

“Choose.”

“Your cock, I...I want your spend inside me.”

Thor growled and grabbed Loki’s hips, guiding him into place, so that the bulging head of the Thunder God’s cock nudged at the slippery, sensitive knot of his hole.

The first thrust burned and made him cry out in mingled pain and pleasure, but Thor gave him no chance to recover, instead he slid his cock out and then plunged back in, fucking Loki open wider and wider, until the whole of the huge member plunged into him with ease. There Thor paused, twisting Loki’s helpless body this way and that around his shaft.

One of his hands began to stroke Loki’s own cock, and the other reached up to pinch his nipples, one then the other, pulling and twisting.

“Your hole tightens around me when I do this. Did you know it?” panted Thor. “Your insides fuck my cock without me moving at all.”

Loki trembled all over. Sweat dropped down his body, like rain. Thorn leaned to kiss him, gently now, whispering between kisses.

“My Prince, my Pet, my Kingdom.”

Loki had never known such peace, or such pleasure, and he gave himself up to it completely.

Thor began to move inside him again, one hand stayed wrapped around Loki’s cock, twisting and stroking, drawing the orgasm from him by exquisite degrees. They came almost together, Loki spilling his seed over Thor’s fist, and Thor spending his load into Loki’s asshole a thrust later.

The cloud ropes released him gently, and they sank back into the cool sheets together to lie in each other’s arms.

_What now?_

He could not help his nature. He was a being who needed to analyse every situation looking for the next angle...but Thor’s arms felt so very good around his body, and his chest so warm against Loki’s cheek that he nestled closer, and without meaning to, or even knowing he’d needed it so badly, drifted off into a deep and contented sleep.

He was awakened many hours later by Thor, shaking his shoulder.

“Loki! Wake up. Your wards...they must have failed while you slumbered. Someone has found us.”


	5. Double Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing two Thors in one scene presents a challenge. I've decided to call the Thor of the present day (From the Endgame era) Odinson, and the Thor of the past (From the Dark World era) Thor where appropriate to avoid confusion. Only Loki should be a confused mess in this chapter.

“That’s impossible,” Loki said, slithering into his britches. He sent out his mind out to test his magic, but the shimmering green shields he’d put up around the cloud castle were intact. “My wards are unbroken. No one should be able to see this place but you or I, let alone enter.”

As if in reply, the cloud door trembled under a blow.

“When you created these concealments you made it so you and I alone could enter?” asked Thor.

“It would not have been much use if we could not.”

“ _Ah_ ,” said Thor. He looked slightly sheepish. 

“What is it?”

“When you assumed that your Thor was still on Midgard, I did not correct you. I didn’t want to complicate things.”

The cloud door shuddered. Someone was beating on it. _Hammering_ in fact. Loki closed his eyes.

“So that’s...?”

“Me. The other me.”

“Thor’s _here_? But why?”

“Remember I told you my quest was for the Infinity stones?”

Loki nodded. 

“One of the stones is here. Within Jane.”

“She’s here too?” Loki grimaced. 

“And it’s possible there’s a Dark Elf army on their way to the city?” Thor said. “I did tell you it was complicated.”

The doors shook again, and thunder boomed. Curse Thor, he always managed to wring maximum drama from his entrances.

“I can’t hold him for much longer,” said Thor. His forehead creased. “Odd. His presence is clouding my thoughts. It’s like...” he rubbed at his brow. “He’s in my head, somehow.”

“You can read his thoughts?” Asked Loki, quickly.

“No...more like sense his mood. He’s frightened. Of you, but mostly _for_ you.”

“We should get out of here,” Loki said, reaching for his boots, but before he could grab them, the cloud door shuddered a final time and split apart in a writhing explosion of lighting.

Thor strode into the room.

“Loki!”

Loki looked up.

“You picked a hell of a time to escape, Brother.”

This was the Thor he was familiar with, long blond hair blowing back from an unlined brow, Mjolnir swinging from his fist. Thor’s eyes flicked away from Loki.

“And who are...” he paused. His mouth fell open as he saw his double.

“I’m Thor Odinson. King of Asgard. Or what is left of it. I’d hoped to avoid meeting you, but...” He winced. “I can feel your confusion. I hope then that you can feel something of my thoughts when I tell you that you can trust me. I have traveled backwards through time to pass on a message to our Brother. I mean you no harm.”

Thor stood frozen in the doorway. “You’re not me. Are you?” He gestured. “You look...different.” His eyes flashed back to Loki.

“Is this another of your tricks, Brother? A specter you conjured to fool me?”

Loki shook his head. “No. He truly is you. Thor Odinson, just as he said.” He had to admit that he was enjoying Thor’s astonishment a little.

“It cannot be. You lie.”

Odinson shook his head. “You believe him, Thor. I can feel that you do. Odd that we should share our feelings this way. Why should that be? Do you know, Loki? You’re the most gifted in magic.”

Loki closed his eyes to let his mind fly out over Asgard, sensing the pull and flow of the deep tides of enchantment that bound the whole of the realm. “It’s an ancient magic,” he said. “As old as Asgard herself. I believe that it recognizes Thor as Ruler, only now there are two Thors, which should not be. Asgard seeks to bring you together.”

“I do not have time for this,” Thor said. “Malekith’s forces could be here within the day. Loki, you are my prisoner. If this other tries to stop me, I will make him pay with his life, whoever he is.”

“Take him then, he’s yours now, after all.” 

Loki glanced at Odinson, who was drawing away, hands raised.

“It’s better this way. I will return to my own time. The two of you will sort it out.” 

“Must you leave?” 

It pained him to think of this incarnation of Thor back in his own Universe, alone. This Thor had given him what he’d always desired, and he was loathe to lose him so soon.

Meanwhile, his own Thor strode towards him. His blue eyes were disgusted, and his mouth grim. He cast suspicious looks at Odinson.

“What game is this, Loki? Who is this stranger who wears my face?”

“He’s no stranger,” said Loki, wearily. “He’s as he says he is.”

“And what were you doing here with him?”

“Err...”

“And where are the rest of your _clothes_?” Thor reached out to take Loki’s arm, then snatched his hand away as though burned by his flesh. 

“What is it Brother?” asked Loki

Thor’s face had gone rather red. 

“Nothing.” He set down Mjolnir with a distrustful glance at Odinson. 

“We must return you to your cell. Hold out your hands. I don't like to bind you, but I can't trust you an inch to do as I tell you, and I need your obedience now.”

“I will always do as you tell me, Brother.” 

_Now where had that come from?_ He certainly hadn’t intended on saying those words. Thor seemed more surprised than he was if it was any comfort. 

“It’s as you said, Loki,” came Odinson’s voice behind him. “It’s the ancient Magics of Asgard. You knelt to me and swore to serve me, and so you are sworn to serve him too. You feel it. He feels it. _Asgard_ feels it. It will not let us break our promises.”

Thor shook his head as though trying to clear it. “I don’t know what I feel. Just...hold your hands out, Brother.”

Confusion was writ large over the handsome face. His eyes kept sliding away from Loki’s own, but Loki found that he could not keep his own eyes away. 

He had never lain with this man, _and yet he had._ His mouth had been on Thor’s mouth, on his cock. He had been bound by Thor as Thor wished to bind him now and, taken by him while he begged for more. 

He knew that he should be cajoling, persuading, trying to soothe the situation, but all he could think of was how much he wanted Thor.

Thor locked the golden cuffs around his wrists, which did nothing to quell Loki’s arousal. Every time their skin touched, Thor jumped as though pricked with a pin.

 

“Brother?” Whispered Thor. “What did you do with this man? Each time I touch you I have these...” he glanced at the ceiling, clearing his throat. “Visions. Of you and he.”

“I knelt to him,” said Loki. The memory of it made his cock twitch and start to harden.

“You knelt to him?”

Loki nodded. Considered. Then dropped to his knees, holding his bound hands up to Thor. 

“As I kneel to you. If you want me, I’m here, My King.”

Thor's eyes were wide and filled with astonishment. And something else that looked tantalizingly like desire.

“I don’t know what game this is...”

“It’s no game,” said Loki softly. 

Then, because he was still Loki, and could never resist teasing Thor- 

“He had me just as you saw. _You_ had me. His spend is still inside of me. You are being granted access to his feelings and memories as he is to yours. Can you feel what it was like when he filled me with his seed as I cried his name?” He looked up, locking eyes with Thor. “I believe that you can, or you would not be looking at me as you are now.”

Thor reached out a hand as if to strike, but instead ran his fingers down Loki’s face. “What is this? What are you doing to me?”

Loki’s eyes fluttered shut at his brother’s touch, and he leaned forward into the hand which opened to caress his face. He heard Odinson moving towards them.

“It’s as Loki said. You’re feeling my moods as I feel yours,” Odinson said to Thor. Thor looked stunned, but he made no move to summon Mjolnir, nor did he step away from Loki.

“The effect of the magic is strengthening.” Odinson’s voice was not quite steady. “You are feeling my desire for Loki, experiencing my recent memories. and because you are feeling it, it increases my own need, and so too is your own multiplied.” 

Odinson stopped next to Thor, and Loki found himself in the confusing position of kneeling before two Thors,

“You’re truly me?” Asked Thor.

Odinson nodded. “Truly.”

“And you lay with Loki?”

“I did.”

“He kneels to me. He calls me King. Is it a spell you have placed on him?”

“He does it of his own free will.”

Thor frowned. “ _Loki_ wishes this? But he’s _so_...”

“Yes, he is, isn’t he?”

“I’m still here,” said Loki, annoyed. Two pairs of blue eyes snapped towards him.

_I think I might be in trouble here_.

“So you are, Trickster,” said Odinson. His eyes were narrowed and Loki felt a thrill of need as he saw the jut of the heavy cock that was beginning to tent the britches just inches from his face. Not to mention the fact of the identical one to his right. 

“The question is,” said Odinson “what to do with you.” 

He laid his palm on Loki’s other cheek and Loki’s eyes shuddered closed as both men caressed and petted him.

_If you were a dog you’d be wagging your tail- or rolling over to show your belly,_ some disgusted inner voice chided him, but what of it? If his King wished to make a dog of him let him be one.

 

“You truly wish this, Brother?” Thor said, his voice soft and filled with wonder. “For how long have you felt this way?”

Loki bit his lip, not wanting to admit his desire even now, but Odinson, grabbed a handful of his hair and gave his head a shake. “Speak, when your King commands it.”

“Since I knew how to want anyone,” Loki gasped, “I have wanted you.”

“And in this manner? Not in companionship, as a fellow warrior, but like a...like a bed slave?” 

Loki felt his face flush.

This time it was Thor who twisted his hair. “Tell me!”

“Yes!” Loki yelped. “I’ve often wished that it were not so, but yes. I don’t want to lie with you to celebrate a battle when there are no maidens to be found, I want to serveyou. I always did.”

Thor’s hand was gentle now, tracing a fingertip over his lips, his cheek. “Would that you had told me this sooner.”

Odinson shook his head. “Believe me, I know how you feel.”

Now Thor lifted a hand to Odinson’s face. “You hurt within.”

Odinson nodded. “But it’s better now than I ever thought it could be again.”

“Because of Loki?”

“Once he began to serve me I found it was all I wanted. And although he is lost to me in my own time, at least I know that in this universe we are still together, as we were meant to be.”

At these words Loki could contain himself no more, turning his head to press kisses to Odinson’s hand. A rough thumb passed over his lips and he sucked it into his mouth.

“He sucks so prettily,” Loki heard Thor say. His Brother sounded half stunned, half impressed. 

_I wager I do it better than that Midgardian doxy_ , he thought spitefully, but knew better than to remind Thor of his duties toward Jane and the impending battle when he seemed so nicely distracted.

“It’s not all he does prettily,” said Odinson. “Norns, do you feel as I do? The more my passion mounts the more I feel it reflected back from you and it grows and grows like a creature that feeds upon itself.”

“Yes,” said Thor. “It’s almost too much.”

He seemed to have forgotten all about the approaching Dark Elves, not to mention the loathsome Jane, and Loki was savagely, gleefully glad.

“I feel his mouth on you almost as though it were on me,” said Thor.

“Truly?”

“Yes, see?”

Thor’s own thumb was thrust into Loki’s mouth, stretching it out, and brushing roughly against his tongue. He ought to have been insulted being used in this way, with the two Gods discussing him as though he were a mere object, but in fact he was painfully aroused.

“By The Nine,” said Odinson, you’re right, the feeling is doubled.”

“I wonder what it would feel like if...”

Odinson laughed, “I know that you are thinking what I am, because I can feel you thinking it. Oh this old magic of Asgard is truly a marvel. You first. You haven’t had the pleasure of that Liar’s tongue on your cock before.

Odinson stepped aside, and Thor stepped in to stand in front of Loki, bringing the hard bulge of his cock within an inch of Loki’s face. 

“Open,” said Thor, tugging Loki’s lip. He was far more bold than Loki had thought he would be- He supposed it was the magic at play- every libidinous thought one Thor had picked up by the other and sent back twice as strong, pushing them past any barriers of restraint they might otherwise have felt.

_I wouldn’t dare to disobey them in this state, even if I wanted to._

Loki opened his mouth, waiting, hating it and loving it in equal measure.

Odinson stepped up behind Thor, who jumped a little when his double’s hands slipped around his narrow hips to rub the hardening cock through the cloth of his britches.

Thor moaned and leaned back into his twin’s body. 

Both Thor’s eyes had taken on a glazed look, and Loki had the feeling that any thoughts but what they wished to do with him had flown far away. Loki, with his sorcerer's senses could feel the power of the enchantments that tried to bring them together, and marveled at it- but marveled more when Odinson drew Thor’s cock forth, stroking it from the thick base, up the great veined length to the large flushed bulge of the head.

 

What must the two Gods be feeling now? Loki couldn’t imagine. In fact he was impatient to be used. _Stop touching yourself and touch me_ , he might have said, had he dared.

Perhaps he whimpered in spite of himself, for all at once the two sets of blue eyes were on him.

“You want your King's cock in your mouth?” Odinson asked.

Loki nodded, all he could do with his mouth held obediently open.

Thor chuckled. “Eager, isn’t he?” 

“He’s impatient” said Odinson. “I know every look that crosses that lovely face, as you will come to know them. He needs to be trained. The Loki of my time took many months to train. He was a slow learner for all his cleverness and needed to be punished often. Sometimes his pride and his cunning gets in the way of his duties and he needs to be reminded of his status.” 

“How did you punish him?”

“However I wished,” said Odinson. “The trick was finding a punishment that he did not enjoy. Because he _does_ enjoy it. To be bound, disgraced, whipped, used. Do you not?”

Loki could say nothing. He felt half-dazed with need. Odinson’s hand stroked Thor’s cock inches from his mouth. His own member had swollen painfully in his britches and he cursed that he’d put them back on at all. 

“If he has nothing to say then you may as well put his mouth to use.”

Thor grabbed a fistful of Loki’s hair and stepped forward. The swollen head of his member bruised Loki’s lips as it plunged through them, filling his mouth until the whole of his thickness was driven in to the hilt, cutting off his air. Loki’s hands rose instinctively but of course they were still bound in front of him, and with his face buried in Thor’s crotch he could not get them up to control Thor’s pace.

Thor must have felt his struggles. He did not withdraw, but his hands loosened in Loki’s hair, petting and soothing. 

“Good, good boy.”

Loki moaned and relaxed into his task as Thor began to thrust into his mouth in earnest. He was far too large for Loki to use the artful pillow tricks he’d learned with his tongue, instead he must simply do his best to keep his mouth open while Thor used him and steal a breath where he could. All his art and his tricks were useless to him now, he was merely an object to pleasure this God, his Master and the thought made the discomfort bearable. More than bearable. 

He felt as dazed and drugged with sex as the two Thors appeared to be. Nothing else in the multiverse mattered but this.

Both of the Thunder Gods breathed heavily now.

“By the Nine, I never knew the like of it, Thor breathed. “You must let me feel it as you do, through the senses alone.”

Loki gasped as one cock was withdrawn and another identically huge and straining was shoved into his mouth.

“Norns, so _good_.” 

Loki sucked as best he could. His chin and his chest were wet with his own drool and his lips felt swollen and sore by the time they were done with him, each of them switching places again and again. 

“I’ll spend if we continue this way,” said Odinson, finally, “and I’d not have this over with yet.” He stood next to Thor, an arm thrown around his shoulder. The sight of their two cocks wet with from his mouth, full and red was almost more than Loki could stand.

“Doesn’t he look a pretty sight?” said Odinson, looking down on him. “That’s the look you want to see in his eyes. Not a thought in his head.”

“He is much improved by it,” said Thor. “But now I’d see the rest of him. This new bed slave of mine- if that’s what he is.”

“Are you?” Asked Odinson.

Loki tried for some words, but uncharacteristically found none.

“Can it be true? Is that silver tongue finally tied?” asked Thor. “If only I could keep him this way.”

“It’s possible,” Odinson said to Thor. “Let me show you a trick. On the bed, Brother, and remove your clothing again.”

Loki took in a shuddering breath. Would it ever grow easier to obey Thor’s orders? Would his natural instinct toward dignity if not haughtiness ever leave him in peace? He doubted that it would, and yet perhaps it was more exciting this way after all. 

He had to use magic to remove his britches as his hands were still tied. His arousal made his powers wild and unpredictable and he just barely maintained his control of the spell, leaving his fine clothing in ragged tatters. _Oh well, with luck I won’t need them any time soon._

In a haze he sat on the edge of the bed, waiting. He did not know which vision of his brother to look at as they approached him, one a King in his prime, the other a brash young warrior. They were equally compelling to him in their own different ways. The older Thor so sure and arrogant in his mastery of Loki, yet also loving and warm, and the Thor of his own time astonished and eager and fervent, all of this as new to him as it was to Loki himself.

“On the edge,” said Odinson. Up on your knees, legs spread.”

Loki did as he was told, not really surprised when fresh streamers of cloud stuff drifted downwards to bring his bound hands up above his head, stretching him taught and trembling.

With his knees far apart his erect cock was on full display, his sack hanging down below. He almost felt the crawl of the two God’s eyes over his naked body as a physical touch, and was overwhelmed by both pride and shame to be laid bare before them in this way, unable to hide himself from their scrutiny- or do anything else for that matter, but await their pleasure.

Thor reached out to stroke his chest, smiling to see the way he shivered as the strong fingers traced the line of hair that grew up his belly, up over each of his painfully hard nipples, then back down again stopping just short of where he truly needed those fingers to be.

 “His cock looks ready to spit. _Blue_. I never would have guessed it.”

“Yes, he’s ready,” Said Odinson. “You’ll find he’s _always_ ready, no matter what he pretends.”

Thor’s hand drifted down, just barely caressing the swollen head of Loki’s cock, and he moaned, moving his hips in spite of himself.

“Be still and be quiet,” said Odinson. “You’ll regret it if I have to tell you again.”

Loki struggled to control himself as Thor’s hand moved to cup his balls, squeezing and stroking. Odinson’s hand joined Thor’s, trailing up the underside of his cock, circling the head then gliding back down his shaft- not enough pressure to satisfy, only to tease most deliciously as Loki bit his lip trying to contain his moans. 

The two Gods handled him almost as he’d seen men handle new warhorses they had broken in, showing off the power and beauty of the beasts to their companions, and he could do nothing but let them. The thought did nothing to quell his desire, and his breath grew harsher as his cock and balls were stroked and examined in every intimate detail.

“He’s dripping spend,” said Thor, rubbing his thumb over the slit of Loki’s cock, so tantalizingly that he saw stars. “He’s more than ready I’d say.”

“Good,” said Odinson, “He’s obedient in this state. Less quarrelsome. _Far_ less clever. Sometimes it is good to keep him like this for days at a time. Have him present himself every hour or so to be tormented, but leave him unfulfilled. You will find him more than eager to obey and far less given to hatching his little schemes and tricks.” His eyes met Loki’s as if he’d only just remembered there was a person attached to the body they were admiring. “You’d do almost anything to be allowed to reach your peak right now, would you not?”

Loki nodded. It was all he was capable off.

“See? It’s no use whipping him except for your own amusement; he enjoys it too much. But this form of punishment he detests above all others, because it robs him of what he prides himself on the most- his cunning.”

“He likes to be whipped?”

“Oh yes, he’ll cry and he’ll beg, yet he craves it.”

Loki’s eyes were wide. As a Prince of the realm, he’d never suffered a whipping even as an unruly boy...and yet hadn’t he always imagined what it must be like? How it would be were it he under the blows of the impatient Apprentice Master’s crop instead of some hapless peasant youth?

“I’d see it,” said Thor. His voice was harsh. “How often I’ve longed to do it.” He grabbed Loki’s chin, making him jump, tilting his face up to force him to meet his eyes. 

“You’re long overdue a good whipping I’d say. All the trouble you’ve caused over the years. If anyone has ever needed it, it’s Loki Laufeyson, the trickster and troublemaker.

Odinson smiled. “It will only inflame his desire, but perhaps that’s a punishment too, as I certainly don’t intend to let him have his climax this time.”

 

Loki’s mouth fell open. He was a white-hot current of need from his belly to his thighs and felt he’d run mad if he did not find relief soon. _Surely_ Odinson didn’t mean it. 

So preoccupied was he with this thought that he barely noticed Thor removing his belt. It was only when the thick strip of leather whistled through the air, cracking against his buttocks like a snake striking that he realized what was happening. The pain of Odinson spanking him was nothing compared to this. That had been a humiliation, nothing more, but the lick of Thor’s belt across his ass continued to burn like a lightning strike long after the blow had landed. And already Thor was bringing the belt back for another stroke.

“Brother, please...” but his words ended in a howl as the belt cracked against his skin again, lighting a fresh strip of skin with fire. All of his self-control was burned away with it, and he struggled to twist his body away from the punishment of the thrashing, but strips of cloudstuff shot up to bind his calves to the bed and he was helpless to do anything but squirm and beg as Thor brought the belt down on his flesh again and again, this, his first flogging perhaps paying for every time he had teased and tricked his Brother over the years.

Again and again Thor let the belt fly, painting the white skin with red welts. To his shame, Loki could feel tears coursing down his face, and yet as the whipping went on he found himself not dreading the blows, but anticipating them. When Thor lashed at his chest, the tip of the belt flickering against his nipples, his belly, his thighs his cries were half pain, half need.

Thor breathed hard, palmed sweat from his brow.

He surprised Loki by leaning down to him and pressing a kiss to his mouth that was tender and lingering. “How beautiful you look, suffering for me. Is it too much?”

Loki shook his head. 

“Do you want more?” 

He could only nod, weakly. _Yes, more, harder if you will it. Flay the skin from my body if you would. Rule me, My King._

“I told you that he’d enjoy it,” said Odinson.

Thor threw his belt aside. “Not as much as I did. Loki, I’d have you now. Claim you. Are you ready?”

Loki nodded again, all words flown. His eyes were slitted with need as he watched Thor shed his clothes. The flat stomach slick with the sweat of his exertions, the perfectly proportioned muscles, the tawny nipples that stood out hard from Thor’s chest, which rose and fell with his excited breath- how often had he stared and stared at the Thunder God’s body always wanting yet never imagining he might be allowed to touch? And now Thor was going to take him- mount him and make him his own. His cock twitched on the verge of his orgasm, but the relief he craved remained maddeningly just beyond reach.

Thor lay back on the bed, and as he did Loki found himself released, tumbling to land on his side next to Thor.

“Come here, Brother. I’d have you in my arms.” 

Loki did not need to be asked twice. He crawled to Thor’s side, the God grabbing his wrists and unlocking the golden cuffs.

“Sit astride me,” Thor commanded, and Loki was all too keen to obey. His own achingly hard cock rubbed up against Thor’s as he sat straddling his Brother's hips. Thor ran his hands admiringly up Loki’s chest, tracing the marks the belt had left.

“You’re mine,” he said.

Loki nodded, and then because nodding did not seem enough, he spoke. “For all time, My King.”

Even now he felt a thrill of humiliation at saying the words aloud, but it did not matter, because Thor was pulling him forward, and he was lying on top of that perfect body, Thor’s hands stroking his back, conjuring fresh fire from the welts he had seared into his skin, their mouths pressed together in a kiss that was all-consuming. He heard Odnisson behind him and shivered with pleasure as the God’s fingers parted him and began to stroke and tease at his hole, readying him to take his Master’s cock once more.

“Can you take me inside of you?” murmured Thor. “Are you ready?”

In reply Loki sat up and raised himself so that the head of Thor’s cock slid against the tight knot of his hole. He sank onto it slowly, wanting to feel every inch as it stretched him open. The pleasure of it made him want to shut his eyes, but the sight of Thor’s face, rapt with his own pleasure was too lovely to miss for even a second.

“Oh _Loki_ ,” Thor breathed as Loki sank deeper, the mighty cock stretching him, impaling him, claiming every inch of him. His own cock dripped and throbbed and he longed for any touch- the merest whisper might do now- to send him over the edge. Finally, the whole of Thor’s great length was buried in him, and Thor’s hands came up to grip his hips, gentle but firm, guiding him as he began to roll his own hips, driven half wild by the feeling of Thor’s cock massaging the nub of pleasure within him, stretching him wider and wider, fucking him harder.

Odinson knelt behind him still, his hands caressing Loki’s nipples, pulling and teasing at them, his mouth on Loki’s neck. 

“Can I?” Loki heard him ask.

“Yes, Oh Norns yes, do it, please,” Thor cried beneath him.

What intention had his Brother read in the other Thor’s mind?

Loki did not have to wait long to find out. Thor was pulling him upwards, his cock sliding out of Loki’ hole. When the strong hands urged him back down again two swollen cockheads pressed against his hole.

_No, it’s too much, I can’t do it._

But even as he thought it Thor’s hand began to move on his aching prick in long, satisfying strokes and he cried out and sank down helplessly onto the two slick shafts. The pain felt like a far-distant echo of pain, and in a few thrusts his senses were so overwhelmed by pleasure that he felt he was flying. He collapsed forward into Thor’s arms unable to do anything but moan as the two great cocks slid in and out of him, Odinson driving into his helpless hole swift and hard, Thor’s rod a constant delicious ecstasy, pleasured both by Loki’s own tight hole, and the thrusting of Odinson’s cock frotting against it.

The two Gods came together with a cry that shook the cloud castle on its airy foundations. Loki felt their spend fill him, a delicious molten flood. He felt his own peak approaching too, a huge rolling tide of an orgasm, but before the wave of his desire crested, Odinson was pulling out of him, and Thor too, firmly but gently lifting him, tumbling him onto his back on the bed to lie between the two Gods.

“Please,” he whispered, through clenched teeth.

“Please what?” asked Odinson, lazily.

“Will you not let me...?”

“Oh, _that_ ,” said Odinson. He smiled at Thor. “What do you think? Has he been good enough to make up for all those years of wrongdoing?”

Thor reached out and traced a fingertip whisper-soft up the length of Loki’s hard cock. “No.”

Loki whimpered out loud. “Please. You can’t mean to leave me like this. I’m begging you, Brother.”

Thor laughed. “I’ve never heard you speak in _that_ tone before. It pleases me very much. I wonder what you’d do to be permitted your pleasure?”

“Anything,” panted Loki. “Anything you wish. _Please_ , My King.”

“If you’re like this after five minutes, what would you be like after five hours? Or five _days_?” asked Thor, musingly. 

“I’d recommend finding out,” said Thor Odinson. “It’s a sight worth seeing.”

“Oh I intend to” said Thor. I intend to see everything.” He planted a kiss on Loki’s belly. :”Brother you can’t say that you don’t deserve this. You’ve had it coming a long time.”

 

* * *

 

The sun was setting below the rim of Asgard when Thor Odinson left them. The rainbow glow of the auroras painted the starry sky, and the golden spires of Asgard gleamed in the last of the day’s light. There would be battles to face very soon, but for now Asgard was at peace.

Thor looked out from the doorway of the gently dissolving castle of cloud, his eyes far-away and dreamy. 

“It’s as beautiful as I remembered it. I’ll never look on Asgard again, but I’m glad I was given this final chance.”

He put out a hand, and Thor took it.

“Well met, fellow warrior. Look after him for me. Love him.”

Thor nodded. “Always. I always did.”

His last kiss with Loki was tender, and Loki could feel him trembling. 

“Stay,” Loki whispered. “Stay with us here in this time.”

I cannot. My world is in grave danger. I’d not leave my companions to fight the final battle without me. I’ve let them down enough of late.”

Loki shook his head. “But you have time! You could return back to the exact moment you left no matter how long you stayed here! Have both.”

Thor shook his head. “What, return an ancient warrior after a whole eternity lived here? What would they think of me to be so selfish? I can see Roger's face now. Besides, what if I were killed or prevented from returning somehow? The universe is a dangerous place. But as long as I know that somewhere in it you live and are happy, then perhaps I too can continue to live.”

 

Loki sighed. A shadow of his old willfulness had returned, despite his greater desire to please his King. “Continuing is not enough. Swear to me that after the battle is done you’ll come and find us. There must be a way. The universe is a strange place as well as  dangerous one. Just because one doorway is blocked it does not mean there is no other.”

“You would always be welcome here,” said his own Thor.

Thor Odinson smiled. “If there’s a way I will find it. As it happens I know a crew who are adept at locating trouble throughout the Galaxy. Perhaps if I survive this I’ll throw in my lot with them?” His brow creased. “I need to go now. If I wait much longer my resolve will fail me.”

“But...” Loki began to say, but even as he spoke, Thor blinked out of Asgard and was gone.

“He’ll find a way back, said his own Thor softly, slipping his arms around him. “If anyone can do it, it’s me after all.”

“So arrogant,” whispered Loki. Falling back into his familiar ways was a comfort in the face of the loss he felt, but he knew that he'd never return to those ways entirely. Thor ruled him now, and no matter how impudent his manner, he knew that that he would always be Thor's slave, for as long as both of them lived. 

“ _I'm_ arrogant? Hmmm, I suppose a little. Would you have me any other way?”

“I’d have you any way you care to take me, My King.”

They were silent a second as they watched the last of the sun’s rays slip beneath the edge of the world.

“So,” said Loki finally. “Can I be the one to tell Jane?”


End file.
